


Seek and I find (nowhere to hide)

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Doctor!Whump, F/F, Horror Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Possession, Whump, but not too bad, dark!Doctor, happy whumptober everybody!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: In the distance she heard footsteps, the unmistakable clunking of the Doctor’s heavy brown boots, so Yaz did the only thing she could. She ran.





	Seek and I find (nowhere to hide)

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because i was venting into my writing lol 
> 
> i mean i guess it also fits with the fact that its halloween so yeah! 
> 
> thanks to my lovely beta @timelxdy

“Doctor…” Yaz spoke softly so as not to startle her. “Doctor I know you're in there. You can fight this.” she raised her hands in surrender, hoping that the Doctor, or the alien that was possessing her, didn’t see her as a threat. 

The Doctor took a step forward, and the three humans took one back, fearful of the deep black that clouded the Doctor’s eyes.

The Time Lord’s hands shook as they reached forward toward her companions, though at the same time they also seemed to be pulling back, like the Doctor was trying to physically fight what was inside her. 

“Doc please. You’re strong enough to fight this.” Graham encouraged from a distance.

“We’ve seen you!” Ryan helped. “Against the Dalek and the Morax you’re such a badass Doctor. Come on!” 

She grunted in what sounded like pain, and her locked eyes with Yaz as she tried to surge forward, causing the three humans to yell as their backs hit the wall behind them. The Doctor managed to tackle herself to the ground, grabbing and tugging at her hair as she screamed into the floor, breathing hard as a fist slammed into the ground. 

It was quiet for a moment, apart from the Doctor’s haggard breaths, so Yaz took a step forward much to the reluctance of Ryan and Graham who’s light grasp she brushed off. “Doctor?” 

“Yaz…” she heard her whisper weakly, her voice coursing with pain. “Yaz it hurts… in my brain.” 

When the Doctor looked up, the black fog over her eyes had faded slightly, specks of hazel and green shining through. They were damp, and when Yaz looked closely she could see tear tracks marking the Doctor’s cheeks. Yaz has never seen her cry before, quickly realising the agony the Doctor must’ve been in. She pushed forward, kneeling down to the Doctor’s level, hand itching to reach out to cup her face in comfort, but she held back. 

“Doctor… what do you want us to do? How do we get it out?” she asked quietly.

“Back— back of my neck.” she grimaced, the being inside her unwilling to allow her to give such information. Sweat was forming on her brow, blonde locks clinging to her skin as she sat up on her knees. The Doctor’s hands were clinging to her trousers, knuckles white as she fought off the urge to hurt her friends. 

“Can I take a look?” Yaz asked softly.

“NO.” the Doctor shouted, though her head nodded yes, Yaz jumping backwards at the Doctor’s aggressive tone. 

Yaz turned to the boys and called them over as she whispered a plan in their ears, they both frowned with worry, but agreed with a nod. 

“Ready?” Yaz whispered.

She received two more nods.

She turned back to face the Doctor, who looked up at her with pleading eyes and guilt weighed heavy in Yaz’s stomach. She swallowed hard, pushing it down. They had to do this. “Now!” 

All three of them surged forward and forced the Doctor onto her front, Ryan pinning her legs, Graham her arms, with Yaz sat on her upper back, using one hand to hold her head to the ground. 

She watched as the Doctor’s eyes clouded over, now deathly black, and she screamed, the noise almost distorted between the Doctor’s cry of pain and the alien’s scream of fury. 

“NO. Rid yourselves from me NOW. Or I will gut you and rip you apart limb from limb.” 

Yaz gulped, not used to hearing such grotesque words from her friend. Tears misted her eyes as she tried to ignore the distorted screams of the Doctor, pulling down the top of her coat to find what looked like black, slimey vines curling their way around the back of her neck and down her spine. In the middle there was a small creature that resembled a leech burrowed into the top of the Doctor’s spine, the skin red and raw with irritation.

“I’m gonna pull this out now.” Yaz informed the Doctor, as her hand slowly reached for the intruding alien. “I’m sorry.” she pre-apologized, already knowing how much it was going to hurt her friend.

“Yasmin Khan, I will  _ end  _ you.” the Doctor snapped, her eyes were completely black, her teeth bared like an animal ready to attack. The words made Yaz freeze… how did– “I can see you. Inside her head.” the Doctor’s voice was deep, unnatural. “She cares for you,  _ a lot  _ more than she’d like to it seems.” she smirked as best she could with her face still pressed in to the ground by Yaz’s hand, “I think I’ll kill you first.”

Yaz was abruptly thrown from the Doctor’s back, the Time Lord’s innate strength, combined with the force of the alien possessing her too much for even three humans to hold her down. Yaz’s head smacked into the ground, blurring her vision and scattering her brain as she watched brown boots pass by her vision.

The next thing she knew, everything was black. She thought she’d passed out, but she could still hear herself think, so she pushed herself up and felt around, coming into contact with what figured to be the Doctor’s sonic. She latched onto it, pulling it close to her chest like a safety blanket as she listened, trying to take in her surroundings as best she could without her sight. 

The complete silence was unsettling, just the continuous whirring of the space station. 

“Ryan?” she called, nerves coursing through her body at the lack of reply.

“Graham?” No response. 

So she stood, searching around, arms outstretched until she thought she felt a corridor and slowly made her way down it, footsteps echoing off of the cool metal walls. She daren’t turn the sonic on, although it would provide light, she refused to risk the noise it would make. The Doctor was out to kill her, she didn’t want double her chances of death. 

She froze on the spot when she heard a wry laugh bounce off the walls of the space station, encircling her, clueless as to where it’s source lay. All she knew was that it was the Doctor’s voice, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

Yaz forced herself to move, her throat dry when she swallowed, her feet padding as quietly as her boots would allow. She turned a corner into more darkness, her heart pounding so aggressively in her chest that she was afraid the Doctor might hear. 

But it wasn’t her heartbeat that gave her away, it was the metal pole in her path that she accidently knocked with her boot, the sound clattering down the hallway as she cringed. In the distance she heard footsteps, the unmistakable clunking of the Doctor’s heavy brown boots, so Yaz did the only thing she could. She ran. 

She ran as best she could through the pitch darkness, shoulders slamming into walls, tripping over the things on the ground, the noise she made didn’t matter now, the footsteps behind her only got louder… until they stopped completely. 

It made Yaz stop herself, listening in every direction, for something,  _ anything  _ that could indicate the Doctor’s whereabouts. The answer was right in her ear.

“Found you.” 

Yaz gasped, the pressure of her back smacking into the freezing metal knocking the breath out of her. She didn’t have time to claim it back, the Doctor’s hand suddenly clamping around her throat as her feet left the ground. Her eyes were only just starting to adjust to the dark, the twinkle of the Doctor’s menacing glee the only thing her blurring vision could focus on. 

“Doc...tor.” she managed to choke out as tears sprung to her eyes and her own hands clasped around the Doctor’s wrist in an attempt to yank her hand away to no avail. It only pressed harder, her fingers digging into dark flesh.

Yaz’s head was swimming as she tried to stay conscious, her hands moving to search for the back of the Doctor’s neck. If she could just reach the disgusting leech and pull it out, she might be able to save both of them. 

Apparently the creature that had possessed the Doctor was enjoying killing her far too much to notice, so as soon as Yaz felt slime coat her fingers, she tugged… hard.

The scream that fell from the Doctor’s mouth pierced through Yaz’s skull, hands tearing away from her throat to clasp at the back of her neck as the Doctor fell the floor crying out in agony. Yaz hit the ground with an echoing thud, as she took a deep breath, coughing and spluttering as her hands came up to rub at what she knew would be a now bruised neck. She gave herself a few moments, to catch her breath and come to her senses, wishing she had longer but the Doctor’s screams reverberating against the walls were too distracting. 

“Doctor?!” she cried, her raspy. 

“Yaz…” the Doctor’s voice trembled as her shaky hand grasped at Yaz’s own.

“Doctor I’m so sorry I had to get it out I–”

“It’s ok, Yaz.” she whimpered. “You– argh…. You did what you had to.” 

Yaz’s face was inches from the Doctor’s, close enough to see the tears streaming down her face, the redness around her eyes, the guilt twisting in her pupils. 

“Doctor––”

“Yaz, you need,” she cried out as she slumped forward, forehead pressing against Yaz’s, “you need to help me stop the bleeding.” the Doctor grimaced, her eyes squeezing shut with the pain.

“Ok,” Yaz nodded rapidly, “Ok.” 

She lifted her head from the Doctor’s moving to pull her coat away and picking the sonic up from where she dropped on the ground when the Doctor choked her. The orange glow and continuous buzzing noise was comforting, but only briefly, only until she saw the gaping wound in the back of the Doctor’s neck, red-orange blood flowing freely now she’d moved the Doctor’s sodden hand away. “Oh my god…”

“Is it as bad as it feels?” the Doctor tried to joke, hissing when Yaz’s fingers grazed over the edges of it. 

“Doctor, it’s  _ really _ bad. How do I stop the bleeding? How do I close it up?!” she panicked. 

“TARDIS… need to get––” she started to stand, stumbling on her shaky legs. “to the TARDIS.” 

Yaz supported her as they moved through the corridors as quick as their weakened bodies would allow, Yaz using the hood of the Doctor’s coat to put pressure on the wound. 

The light of the sonic meant they found the ship soon enough, a surge of new panic racing through Yaz when the boys weren’t there to greet them. She could only hope they were inside, her hope dissipating when they weren’t. 

But she couldn’t leave the Doctor in her current state, so they stumbled their way through the corridors to the med-bay, the Doctor practically collapsing on the bed and crying out at the tug of pain in her neck. 

“Doctor, what do I do?” she asked as soon as she sat down, wanting to help as fast as possible, fearing for her friend who was turning paler by the second.

“Cauterize it.” the doctor stated. “You’ll need to cauterize it.” 

“What?” Yaz’s stomach dropped. She knew what the Doctor meant, but she wasn’t sure she could inflict that much pain on her. “But Doctor….”

“Yaz.  _ Please. _ ”

The Doctor picked up a tool from the tray next to the bed, clicking it on, and Yaz watched as the end lit up bright red. “Advanced technology, instantly heats up, now please. Please do this for me. I’d do it myself but…” the Doctor was quickly becoming more and more breathless, her eyes fluttering, and Yaz knew she had to do this before the Doctor passed out. As terrifying as the prospect was. 

She took the tool, rounding to the other side of the bed as the Doctor slipped her coat down to reveal the still gushing wound, the sight of her blood a deep contrast against her pale skin, her shirts stained all the way down her back from the trails of her blood. Yaz felt sick, but she swallowed it down and placed one hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, the other clasping tight around the tool in an attempt not to shake. A tear slipped down her cheek as she took a shaky breath, her gaze briefly dropping the Doctor’s hands that were digging into the mattress, her knuckles white with tightness of her grip, clashing against the blood that already coated her hands. “Doctor…” 

“Yaz. Do it.” the Doctor’s own voice trembled and another tear escaped Yaz’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She brought the tool down against the Doctor’s wound and the scream that ripped from her throat made Yaz feel like she was inflicting torture. The searing sound of burning flesh along with the smell made Yaz retch, hand gripping tighter on the Doctor’s shoulder as the Time Lord’s flew up to grasp it, squeezing so hard Yaz thought she might break it. She was desperate to pull away, barely able to handle the Doctor’s sobs of anguish as her nails dug into the flesh of Yaz’s hand, almost drawing blood. 

A light on the tool clicked from red to green, and Yaz pulled it away instantly to reveal the successfully cauterized wound. The Doctor’s body slumped as her whole body trembled with the remnants of pain, Yaz immediately rounding the bed to stop in front of the Doctor. She held back a gasp at the sight of her friend, always the strong one, holding the team together, now looked so fragile, hand shaking as she reached out to grip in Yaz’s jumper, her skin deathly pale, dark rings around her dull her eyes when looked up at Yaz. Tear tracks coated her cheeks, fresh ones still falling, and Yaz did the only thing she could. 

She leaned down, wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s waist, careful to avoid the sore skin of neck, the Doctor’s own arms curling around her to grip at her jacket. She could feel more than hear the Doctor sob quietly into her shoulder, not that she would say anything, knowing the Doctor’s pride had been damaged enough. Instead, she rubbed what she hoped were soothing circles over her back, holding her close until the Doctor finally pulled away, eyes red and sore with unhidden emotion as she took a shuddering breath. “Thank you, Yaz.” she whispered hoarsely.

Yaz sat down on the bed next to her, arm wrapping around the Doctor’s waist again as she pulled her close, both of them needing the contact, the Doctor gratefully accepting the gesture. Both of them sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, until Yaz breathed in a little too sharply, her throat still sore and forcing her into a coughing feet. The Doctor was immediately on her feet, though her legs wobbled under her. “Yaz? What’s wrong?”

Yaz shook her head, trying not to worry the Doctor further, though her attempt was less than successful. “Yaz?”

When she calmed down, Yaz’s hands dropped from her mouth, her arms no longer hiding her throat, which was marred black and blue, and she watched as guilt washed over the Doctor like a tidal wave. “Doctor,” she whispered, her voice gravelly, “It’s not your fault. You were possessed. I don’t blame you.” 

The Doctor’s fingers slowly reached out to lightly brush against the dark blotches and Yaz flinched, the Time Lord’s eyes quickly dampening again, “But it was  _ my  _ hands.  _ My _ body. Yaz I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I–” she cuts herself off, retracting her hand and shoving it into her pocket, as if afraid of herself. 

“Doctor, no.” Yaz reached for her wrists, bringing their hands to her lap and intertwining their fingers. “It wasn’t you. I know it wasn’t. You know it wasn’t. Please believe that. I know you would never hurt me. I trust you with my life.”

“You shouldn’t.” the Doctor said sullenly, unable to hold Yaz’s gaze. 

“Doctor…” Yaz murmured, keeping her voice quiet so as not to strain it. “This is how much I trust you.” 

Yaz stood from the bed, moving hers and the Doctor’s hands up until they reached her neck, de-tangling their fingers so that she could rest the Doctor’s palms against delicate skin. The Time Lord’s eyes were wide with fear, but Yaz kept her hands pressed lightly over the Doctor’s, keeping them in place. 

“Yaz––” 

“Shh.”

So as not to tug at the Doctor’s own injured neck, Yaz took a step forward, their faces millimetres from each other, so close she could feel the Doctor’s hot breath blow across her lips. She leaned forward, and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of the Doctor’s mouth, neither quite ready for full contact. Now wasn’t the time. When she pulled back, the Doctor’s lips were parted slightly, warmth pooling in her green eyes that shone in the intense light of the med bay. Yaz smiled softly, and the Doctor’s lips tugged upwards in response. She opened her mouth wider to say something but was distracted by the door of the med-bay swinging open. 

“You two alright?” Graham called from the doorway, the women instantly breaking apart at the company, their faces reddening with a deep blush.

However, Yaz quickly came to her senses, relieved to see the boys. She rushed over and enveloped the older man in a hug while the Doctor did the same with Ryan, the younger man burying his face in the comforting scent of the Doctor. 

“We were well worried about you.” he spoke, the sound muffled into her shoulder. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” she apologized, and Ryan just squeezed harder. 

“You know what I think this calls for?” Graham announced when he pulled away from Yaz, his hand still resting reassuringly on her shoulder. 

The team looked at him in confusion, and the older man just smirked. “A cuddle pile.”

Yaz watched the Doctor’s eyes light up at the prospect, already halfway out the door with newfound excitement. “Brilliant idea. Ten points and five gold stars to Graham!” 


End file.
